My Live With You
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Kehidupan Hinata, Naruto dan buah hati mereka. Asam manis cinta, dan rasa kekeluargaan yang mereka bertiga rasakan. Sunday Shock! RnR Minna! XD
1. Chapter 1

**MY LIVE WITH YOU**

**Kehidupan Hinata, Naruto dan buah hati mereka. Asam manis cinta, dan rasa kekeluargaan yang mereka bertiga rasakan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Family~

Pair : NaruHina :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Just a Beginning**

* * *

"Hah~ Aku lelah sekali~" seorang laki-laki berambut pirang kini tengah merenggangkan otot-otot badannya yang terasa kaku. Setelah bekerja seharian di sebuah perusahaan milik _Tousannya._

Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi sudah lelah dan lemas, langsung tergantikan begitu..

Grek, Ia membuka laci mejanya dengan perlahan. Dan mengambil sesuatu dari meja itu, sebuah bingkai foto yang mampu membuat senyum di wajah yang tadi sempat memudar kembali mengembang lagi.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, Hinata, Hana~" ujarnya kecil, seraya mengelus sebuah bingkai itu yang memperlihatkan foto seorang wanita berambut indigo yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi istrinya tengah tersenyum kecil, serta seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dalam pelukan istrinya, dan tentu saja dirinya, berdiri dengan cengiran khas seraya memeluk kedua orang berharga untuknya.

Yaa seperti yang kalian ketahui, siapa lagi laki-laki pirang yang kita bicarakan tadi~

Laki-laki berambut pirang yang sekarang sudah sedikit memanjang. Memiliki warna mata sebiru langit, dan cengiran lebar yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya meski dirinya sekarang sudah bukan anak-anak remaja lagi~

Uzumaki Naruto~

"Hah~ tidak bertemu dengan mereka seharian saja sudah membuatku rindu~" ujar Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya, laki-laki itu tidak pernah berhenti menatap jam di dinding. Mengingat waktu pulang semakin dekat~

Mata Saphire Naruto masih menatap jam itu, sampai..

**Brak!** Suara pintu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya.

"Naruto!" dan diiringi suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinganya. Naruto pun segera memandang takut-takut pada wanita pirang yang kini sudah berdiri di depan mejanya itu.

"I..iya Shion?" tanya laki-laki itu sedikit takut.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu, tanda tangani kertas-kertas ini sekarang!" ucap gadis bernama Shion itu dengan cepat.

"Eh?! Ta..tapi.."

"Aku tahu kau ingin segera pulang kan?" tanya gadis itu, yang tentu saja menohok hatinya.

"Iya, jadi Shion.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Walaupun kau ini adik Kyuubi, tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan memberikanmu keringanan~" ujar Shion seraya menunjukkan wajah tersenyumnya~

Naruto berniat memprotes wanita pirang itu, tapi begitu melihat wajah tersenyum Shion yang tidak terlihat tersenyum baginya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Hah~ wanita pirang ini sudah benar-benar berubah semenjak menjadi kakak iparnya, menikah dengan Kyuu_-nii_ membuat Shion jadi semakin cerewet baginya~ padahal dulu sikapnya berbeda sekali dengan sekarang.

"Kau tidak memikirkan yang macam-macamkan tentangku~'

"Eh?! Tidak kok, Hehehe~" Naruto segera menepis semua pikirannya tadi dan melanjutkan sedikit lagi pekerjaannya.

Shion yang melihat kerja keras laki-laki pirang itu tersenyum kecil, dan mencoba memberi semangat Naruto~

"_Nee~_ Ayo semangat! Hinata dan Hana menunggumu di rumah~" ujarnya seraya mengerling jahil.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung saja tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi putihnya. Membuat Shion sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah adik iparnya itu. Sudah menikah tapi sifatnya tetap saja seperti waktu sma dulu~

"_Arigatou_ Shion~ Oh iya salam buat Kyuu_-nii_ ya di rumah!" seru Naruto ketika melihat wanita itu berniat berbalik meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Shion mengangguk kecil, dan segera menutup pintu itu kembali.

Sepertinya Naruto menarik kata-katanya tadi, meski cerewet tapi sikap perhatian Shion masih sama seperti dulu~

"Semangat!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOO**

**Tik, tok, tik, tok**

Waktu kini sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Naruto sudah hampir menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, mata Saphirenya melirik ke arah jam dinding di tempat itu kembali.

'Hana pasti sudah tidur sekarang~' batinnya kecil.

"..." setelah beberapa lama menandatangani kertas-kertas yang tadi di bawa Shion. Akhirnya semuanya selesai juga~

"Ah~ Akhirnya selesai juga!" desah laki-laki pirang itu senang, merenggangkan kembali anggota badannya yang terasa kaku.

Perlahan ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung rapi di sebuah gantungan kecil, memakainya segera.

"Hah~ Akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga~" ujarnya kembali, melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan besar miliknya itu.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, pikiran Naruto masih saja di penuhi dengan kedua orang tercintanya itu. Laki-laki pirang itu berjalan secepat mungkin agar bisa sampai di rumah sesegera mungkin~

"Hoahm~ ternyata bekerja selarut itu benar-benar melelahkan~" desah Naruto, bibirnya tak pernah berhenti menguap kecil. Sampai..

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan kecil menyadarkan laki-laki pirang itu dari kantuknya, Ia langsung saja menoleh pada orang yang menepuknya, yang ternyata..

"Kau masih saja memasang tampang _Dobe_ seperti itu~" seorang laki-laki berambut raven, tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Ahh! _Teme!"_ keluar sudah suara cempreng kebanggaannya dan cengiran rubah yang tidak pernah hilang sedari dulu begitu melihat wajah salah satu sahabatnya kini berada di belakangnya, Sasuke Uchiha. (Sepertinya perkiraan Hinata dan teman-temannya itu sedikit salah, buktinya ternyata yang menikah setelah Naruto itu adalah Sasuke, dan kemudian diikuti dengan pernikahan Kyuubi, alhasil wajah Sakura memerah sempurna ketika di goda habis-habis oleh semua sahabatnya~)

"Hn, tumben sekali kau pulang selarut ini?" tanya Sasuke, berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Yah~ ada beberapa tugas yang tidak bisa Kyuu_-nii_ selesaikan, jadi aku menolongnya~" jawab laki-laki pirang itu, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaruh di belakang rambut duriannya.

"Hn,"

"..." kedua laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa saat, sampai..

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan dan Haruki, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, sehat-sehat saja~"

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari laki-laki raven di sampingnya itu tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. Hah~ sifat laki-laki ini tidak berubah dari dulu, masih tetap cuek seperti biasanya.

"Kudengar kalau Haruki sebentar lagi akan memiliki adik baru ya?" tanya Naruto kembali, suatu pertanyaan tiba-tiba darinya yang sukses membuat laki-laki Uchiha itu tersedak kecil, hilang sudah sifat coolnya tadi.

"Dari mana kau tahu, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke balik, Naruto bahkan dapat melihat semburat kecil di wajah sahabatnya, benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha, hihihi~

"Hehehe~ tentu saja dari istriku tercinta, Kau lupa ya kalau Hinata dan Sakura-chan itu bersahabat dekat? Hah~ padahal Haruki itu masih berumur tiga tahun,"

Mencoba membentuk kembali wajah coolnya, Sasuke menjawab pernyataan Naruto dengan nada andalannya, "Hn,"

"Hahaha! _Teme, Teme_. Kau masih saja bisa bersikap sok keren seperti itu!" gelak tawa Naruto langsung memenuhi perjalanan pulang kedua laki-laki itu.

"_Urusai Dobe_,"

Akhirnya perjalanan yang tadi sempat membosankan pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah, dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari..

"..."

"Ah! Itu rumahku _Teme,_ Kau mau mampir dan melihat Hana?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat ternyata rumahnya sudah hampir dekat dengannya,

"Hn, lain kali saja."

"Hee~ tidak sabar bertemu Sakura-chan ya~" goda laki-laki pirang itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya~

"Hn," tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Naruto lebih lanjut, Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu seraya tak lupa melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

"Hah~ dia benar-benar tidak berubah~" gumam Naruto kecil, sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya sama saja seperti Sasuke, tidak pernah berubah~ #authorsweatdrop#

"Ya sudahlah~" Naruto langsung saja berjalan menuju rumahnya, tempat dimana istri dan anak tercintanya sudah menunggu~

Setelah memutuskan bahwa dirinya dan Hinata akan lebih baik lagi mempunyai rumah sendiri, walau permintaan laki-laki pirang ini pertama tidak di setujui oleh Kushina, tapi dengan beberapa desakan lagi akhirnya berhasil.

Sebuah rumah yang tergolong sedikit besar yang Minato sediakan untuk kedua pasangan itu (meski awalnya Naruto menolak dengan alasan ia ingin membeli rumah dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, tapi dengan satu kalimat singkat dari sang _Kaasan_ membuatnya kalah telak~ _'Kaasan tidak ingin kau membuat rumah jauh-jauh dari rumah kita!'_, taman bunga kecil yang dirawat Hinata dan Hana terlihat jelas dari jauh membuat perasaan menjadi lebih fresh, arsitektur rumah yang sederhana namun elegan, warna rumah yang diambil dari warna favorit kedua pasangan itu yaitu biru langit dan hijau muda menambah keindahan rumahnya~

.

.

.

.

**Krek**, pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka perlahan,

"_Tadaima_!" seru Naruto kecil seraya membuka sepatunya, samar-samar laki-laki pirang itu mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan kecil yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"_Okaeli, Touchan_!" suara cempreng seorang gadis kecil berumur empat tahun terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto, membuat lelah yang sedari tadi menjalarinya menghilang dalam sekejap.

Dengan cepat laki-laki pirang itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara itu, sampai..

"Hana.." belum selesai laki-laki itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ia menerima pelukan yang sangat erat dari sang anak yang kini dalam keadaan telanjang..

"_Touchan_ kenapa lama sekali cihh!" gerutu gadis kecil berambut pirang itu padanya, mengembungkan pipi mungilnya yang bukannya membuat Naruto kesal melainkan tertawa gemas,

"_Gomenne~_ tadi _Tousan_ ada sedikit urusan, jadi pulang terlambat~" ujar Naruto, mencubit gemas pipi chubby Hana Uzumaki, gadis kecil kesayangannya itu.

"Huh~ padahal tadi Hana ingin _Touchan dan Kaachan_ bermain belcama di lumah~" ujar gadis kecil itu kembali. Kata-kata Hana yang belum sepenuhnya benar itu membuat Naruto tertawa kecil, Yah maklum Hana kan baru berumur empat tahun, jadi pengucapan kata s dan r-nya belum terlalu benar~

"_Gomen, gomen_, minggu nanti _Tousan_ pasti akan bermain sepuasnya dengan Hana~"

Mendengar perkataan Tousannya itu, wajah cemberutnya tadi langsung berganti dengan cepat menjadi senyum sumringah ala Uzumaki, "Benalkah?!" seru gadis kecil itu tak percaya, pasalnya perkerjaan Naruto yang terbilang sedikit sibuk itu mau tak mau membuatnya ragu dengan perkataan _Tousannya._

"Iya, _Nee~_ kenapa Hana baru mandi malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja sadar melihat anak kesayangannya ini tidak memakai baju..

"Hehehe~" sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar,

"Cebenalnya.."

"Hana-chan, jangan bersembunyi dari _Kaasan_ dong?" sepertinya Naruto sudah tahu maksud gadis kecil ini, mendengar suara lembut kesayangannya itu memanggil-manggil nama Hana.

"Hana, Kau tidak boleh mengerjai _Kaasanmu_ seperti itu~" ujar laki-laki pirang itu seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Ccctt, _Toucan_ jangan belitahu _Kaachan_ kalau Hana ada dicini.." gadis pirang itu memainkan jari telunjuk mungilnya, meminta agar Naruto diam dan menyembunyikannya, hal ini benar-benar membuat Naruto gemas.

"Iya, iya~"

Suara langkah kecil terdengar semakin mendekati teras depan tempat keduanya berada sekarang, "Hana-chan~"

Hana semakin bersembunyi di belakang punggung lebar sang _Tousan_ seraya terkikik geli,

"Hihihi~ _Kaachan_ tidak akan menemukanku~" gumamnya.

"Hana-chan, kalau tidak segera memakai baju nanti kamu sakit lho?" ucap seseorang lagi, sampai..

"Hana..." kini seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang _aka_ Hinata Uzumaki muncul di balik pintu ruang tamu, Ia sedikit terkejut melihat sang suami tercinta ternyata sudah datang.

"Naruto-kun, _Okaeri~_" ucapnya lembut, langkah kakinya mulai menghampiri kekasih pirangnya itu, sampai ketika ia hendak mendekati Naruto, mata Saphire laki-laki pirang itu berkedip memberi isyarat padanya.

"Hihihi~" kikik kecil terdengar samar-samar di telinga Hinata, membuatnya mengangguk paham.

"..."

"Hee~ dimana kau Hana-chan?" tanya wanita itu pura-pura tidak tahu sambil berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Naruto,

"_Kaachan_ tidak akan menemukanku~" bisik Hana kembali,

"Hana-chan, nanti kalau tidak mau muncul juga _Kaasan_ tidak akan membuatkan ramen lagi lho~" Nah ini dia pernyataan yang mampu membuat gadis kecil yang tadinya bersembunyi di belakang punggung _Tousannya_ terkejut, dan tanpa ia sadari..

"Eh! Jangan _Kaachan_!" serunya seraya keluar dari tempat persembunyian tadi.

"Ketemu~" Hinata memeluk anak perempuannya itu gemas,

"Yah~ _Kaachan_ culang~" Hana mengerucutkan bibirnya, sepertinya _Kaasannya_ ini sengaja membuatnya menyerah.

"Hihihi~ _Gomenne_, sekarang Hana harus pakai baju dulu, baru kita makan malam sama-sama~" wanita indigo itu mengajak Hana untuk kembali ke kamarnya tadi, sampai..

**Grep,** sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan pergerakannya, membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Sepertinya kau melupakanku Hinata~" suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya,

"Na..Naruto-kun!" pekik wanita itu gugup, Hana yang melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya itu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung, Ia masih tidak mengerti~

"_Tadaima_~" ujar Naruto sekali lagi, laki-laki pirang itu makin melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping milik sang istri tercinta.

"Na..Naruto-kun, Aku harus memakaikan Hana baju dulu.." ucap Hinata masih menahan agar semburat merah di pipinya tidak bertambah.

"Tidak mau, Kau belum memberiku ciuman selamat datang~" goda laki-laki pirang itu kembali,

Ini dia sifat yang entah kenapa malah tidak menghilang-hilang sedari dulu, selalu saja berusaha menggodanya. Dan sekarang sifat suaminya ini memang menurun pada darah dagingnya sekarang, Hana~

"Ha..Hana melihat kita Naruto-kun!" pekik wanita itu semakin malu.

"Biarkan saja~" ujar Naruto enteng, seraya meniupkan napasnya ke telinga Hinata sehingga membuat wanita itu sedikit lemas dengan perlakuannya.

"Ta..tapi.."

" Ayo~ Tidak ada tapi-tapian Nona Uzumaki~"

'Hah~'

Hinata segera membalikkan badannya malu-malu, dan menatap wajah Naruto yang kini semakin tampan. Mata lavendernya menutup perlahan, dan mendekatkan dirinya untuk memberi Naruto ciuman. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Hinata menyeringai senang, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

**Cup,** sebuah ciuman selamat datang Hinata berikan padanya,

"_O..okaeri_ Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah selesai memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Naruto.

Merasa tidak puas dengan ciuman singkat itu,

**Sret,** Naruto makin mengerat dan mendekatkan pinggang ramping Hinata padanya, membuat wanita itu tersentak lagi.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang giliranku~" godanya.

**Blussh~** Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan semburat merah di pipinya sekarang ini dan memilih pasrah saja dengan kelakuan kekasihnya. Sampai keduanya hampir saja melupakan sesuatu saking keasyikannya dengan dunia milik mereka~

**Jiiii~** sepasang mata lavender kini menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti,

"..."

"_Kaachan dan Touchan_ sedang apa?" tanya Hana tiba-tiba, yang langsung saja membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukan maut sang suami dengan cepat.

"Eh?! _E..eto_ ayo kembali ke kamar dulu.." ucap wanita itu, menggandeng tangan mungil Hana menjauh dari Naruto yang kini tengah terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku Hinata,

'Hah~ senangnya menggoda istriku tercinta~' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

**Kamar Hana~**

"Jadi kenapa Hana baru mandi malam-malam seperti ini Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang kini tengah terduduk di tempat tidur milik anaknya seraya melihat Hinata yang sedang memakaikan Hana baju.

"Coba Hana jelaskan pada _Tousan_~" ujar Hinata, mendengar ucapan _Kaasannya_ cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah Hana.

"Hehe~ _Touchan_ tahu tidak tadi aku membantu _Kaachan_ membuat makan malam!" seru gadis kecil itu bangga.

"Hee~ benarkah?" laki-laki pirang itu menghampiri Hana dan Hinata, mengusap lembut puncak kepala anak perempuannya.

"Iya, Aku hebat kan!"

"Wah~ anak _Tousan_ sudah semakin besar sekarang, tapi..." perkataan Naruto terhenti membuat Hana penasaran.

"Tapi apa _Touchan_?"

**Gyuut~** laki-laki pirang itu menjawil pelan hidung kecil Hana, "Hana tidak boleh mandi malam-malam seperti ini lagi, Kalau nanti Hana sakit _Tousan dan Kaasan_ pasti sedih~"jelas Naruto.

"Cakit?"

"Iya~"

"Tapi nanti ciapa yang akan membantu _Kaachan_ macak?" tanya gadis kecil itu kembali.

Hinata yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, menarik lembut dan memeluk buah hatinya itu bangga~

"Nanti kalau Hana sudah besar, baru boleh membantu _Kaasan_ masak. Untuk sekarang, _Kaasan_ melihat Hana sehat saja, _Kaasan_ sudah senang~" jelas wanita cantik itu.

"Benal _Kaachan_?"

"Un,"

Senyum di wajah Hana semakin melebar, "Baiklah, kalau _Kaachan_ bilang sepelti itu,"

"..."

Hana melihat jam kecil di kamarnya tanpa sadar, dan tampaknya ia melupakan sesuatu?

"..."

"Eh! Hana lupa kalau sekalang ada film kecukaan Hana!" pekik gadis kecil itu, menganggetkan Hinata dan Naruto.

Langsung saja Hana berlari kecil meninggalkan kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya. Membuat bingung kedua orang tuanya..

"Ada apa Hana-chan?" tanya Hinata yang masih merapikan kamar buah hatinya itu.

"Oh, Iya _Kaachan!_"

"Ya?"

"Tadi pagi Haluki cempat bilang cama Hana, kalau dia akan punya adik balu. Benal tidak?" pertanyaan yang sangat tiba-tiba dan polos dari sang anak tentu saja membuat kedua pasangan itu kaget.

**Brush!** Baik Hinata ataupun Naruto tersedak bersamaan,

"A..adik baru?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Iya, benal tidak?"

Bingung mau berkata apa, Hinata langsung melirik ke arah kekasihnya itu, seolah-olah bertanya _'Bagaimana ini Naruto-kun?'_

"_..."_

Sedangkan Naruto...

Laki-laki pirang itu segera menghampiri anak perempuannya, menepuk lembut puncak kepala Hana sekali lagi dan membisikinya sesuatu yang tentu saja membuat Hinata penasaran?

"Benal _Touchan_?!" tiba-tiba Hana berteriak girang, dan Naruto yang hanya bisa mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

'Apa yang Naruto-kun katakan?' batin Hinata penasaran.

"_Touchan _janji ya?!"

'Janji?' Hinata makin penasaran.

"Iya~"

"Jangan lama-lama ya _Touchan_! Hana tunggu lho!" seru gadis kecil itu, kemudian berlari kecil kembali meninggalkan kamarnya dengan senyum berbinar-binar. Hinata semakin bingung!

'Apanya yang lama?'

"..."

Setelah Hana pergi dari kamarnya, Hinata segera menghampiri suaminya itu.

"_Nee~ _Naruto-kun, tadi kau membisiki apa pada Hana?" tanya wanita cantik itu.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan istri tercintanya itu hanya bisa menunjukkan seringaian andalannya yang mampu membuat Hinata berkeringat dingin.

"Mau tahu~" goda laki-laki pirang itu.

"I..iya.."

Wajah Naruto perlahan mendekati telinga Hinata, dan membisikinya sesuatu..

Sesuatu yang sanggup memerahkan wajah Hinata dengan sempurna.

**Blush!**

"Itu yang kubilang pada Hana, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto balik, laki-laki pirang itu mengecup sekilas bibir sang kekasih kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Hana.

"Aku tidak sabar Hinata~" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar Hana. Membiarkan Hinata mencerna kata-katanya tadi..

Sampai..

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"Na..Naruto-kun mesum! Jangan berjanji seperti itu pada Hana!" pekik wanita indigo itu malu,

Hah~ sepertinya hari-hari keluarga Uzumaki masih akan berlanjut sampai saat ini~

Untuk Hinata, yang sabar ya~ melihat Duo Uzumaki yang sepertinya benar-benar suka menggoda mu~

**"_Bilang sama Haruki, kalau Hana juga akan punya adik baru tidak lama lagi~"_**

**To Be Continued~**

**A/N :**

Hyaaa! Mushi balik lagi! dengan sequel dari **My Day with You**, sesuai permintaan para readers! XD Bagaimana? Sudah baguskah? Atau kurang bagus? #maklum baru chap pertama# nyehehe.

_Arigatou_ buat yang sudah mau menunggu fic ini, setelah sekian lama. Dan makasih buat yang sudah meriview serta membaca fic **'Promise Me'**

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	2. Morning Time with Uzumaki's Family

**MY LIVE WITH YOU**

**Kehidupan Hinata, Naruto dan buah hati mereka. Asam manis cinta, dan rasa kekeluargaan yang mereka bertiga rasakan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Family~

Pair : NaruHina :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Morning Time with Uzumaki's Family~**

* * *

**Cit, cit, cit,** suara burung saling bersahut-sahutan, terdengar samar-sama di telinga Hinata. Sinar matahari perlahan-lahan mulai menembus jendela kamarnya, membuat wanita berambut indigo itu menyipit dan akhirnya bangun dari mimpinya.

"Hoahm~" Hinata menguap kecil.

"Sudah pagi~" gumamnya, mata lavender wanita itu sekilas melihat ke arah jendela, dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke samping. Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya begitu melihat dengan jelas sang suami yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

'Pasti Naruto-kun kelelahan karena bekerja semalaman kemarin~' batin wanita itu.

"..."

"Ah, Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan!"

Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk melakukan kegiatannya setiap pagi seperti biasa, yaitu menyiapkan sarapan, tanpa ada niat untuk membangunkan laki-laki pirang itu. Tapi begitu ia berniat bangun...

**Grep,** sebuah lengan kekar langsung melingkar di pinggang rampingnya yang tentu saja menghentikan pergerakan Hinata. Wanita itu tersentak kaget.

"Na...Naruto-kun.." ujarnya malu.

"Hueehmm~ Hinata~"

Hinata sedikit sweatdrop melihat kalau ternyata laki-laki pirang ini masih tertidur dan tanpa sadar memeluknya.

"Na..Naruto-kun, Aku harus bangun~" Berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan sang suami, tapi yang di dapatkan..

"..."

"Hyaa!" wanita itu terpekik kecil ketika melihat tangan besar Naruto menarik pinggangnya lebih mendekat lagi ke arahnya dan memeluk Hinata erat seperti layaknya bantal guling, wajah Hinata kini sudah mendarat di dada bidang milik laki-laki itu. Detak jantung Naruto terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Sebentar lagi, nyam, nyam~" gumam Naruto, laki-laki itu kembali menarik tubuh mungil Hinata makin mendekat ke arahnya,

"Na..Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata~ Hehehe~" sebenarnya apa yang dimimpikan oleh suaminya ini, sampai-sampai memanggil namanya saja tersenyum seperti itu.

**Grep,** pasrah Hinata hanya bisa membiarkan Naruto memeluknya beberapa menit dengan posisi yang tentu saja membuat jantung wanita ini berdetak tak karuan, biarpun sekarang yang memeluknya ini sudah menjadi suaminya. Pipi putihnya menyentuh pipi tan Naruto, deru napas laki-laki pirang ini yang menerpa rambut indigonya dengan perlahan, dan tak lupa bibir Naruto yang tanpa sadar mencium telinga Hinata sehingga membuatnya merasa geli.

Hah~ sungguh pagi yang mendebarkan baginya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah~" Hinata mendesah lega setelah beberapa menit akhirnya bisa juga lepas dari pelukan maut Naruto. Dan kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Wanita itu segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kamarnya, membiarkan Naruto untuk beristhirahat sedikit lagi karena lagi-lagi kemarin suaminya itu pulang larut.

Tak lupa ia berjalan menuju kamar buah hatinya untuk melihat gadis kecil itu sudah bangun atau belum, dan ternyata..

**Krek, **pintu berwarna biru laut itu terbuka perlahan memperlihatkan Hinata yang kini menengok kecil melihat keadaan Hana.

"..."

"Masih tidur~" senyum kecil terlihat lagi ketika Hinata melihat betapa menggemaskannya wajah Hana yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidur kecilnya, wajah mungil gadis itu yang tersenyum lebar seraya mengigaukan nama-nama buah kesukaannya~

"Nyam~Nyam~ _Touchan, Kaachan_ belikaann Hana, Tobeli, Meloon, jeluk hihi~" itulah igauan yang Hinata dengar,

"Hihihi~ sifat Hana dan Naruto-kun benar-benar sama~" bisiknya. Setelah puas melihat keadaan Hana, Hinata segera menutup kembali pintu kamar gadis kecil itu.

"Nah~ saatnya membuat sarapan~" ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

**oOoOoOoOoOOoOooO**

**Dapur~**

"Masak apa hari ini ya~" mata lavender Hinata melihat-lihat ke arah kulkas di depannya yang sudah menyediakan berbagai bahan-bahan makanan yang siap untuk di masak. Mengingat betapa sukanya wanita ini memasak, membuatnya tidak pernah absen untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan, serta tak jarang ia mengkreasikan dirinya memasak sesuatu yang baru.

"..." lama ia berpikir, sampai..

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan memasak sup wortel dan bayam, ikan bakar, dan _tamagoyaki*~_" akhirnya wanita itu segera mengambil beberapa buah wortel, bayam segar, ikan mentah, dan tak lupa telur.

**...**

**Pukul 07.00**

Tak terasa waktu berlalu cepat, Hinata hampir menyelesaikan semua masakannya. Sambil bersenandung kecil wanita itu memasak dengan senang,

"Hm~Hm~Hm~"

"..."

"_Kaachan~_"

Senandung Hinata terhenti ketika wanita itu mendengar suara kecil memanggilnya, Ia segera menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Ah~ Hana-chan _Ohayo~_" ucap Hinata pada seorang gadis kecil yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu dapur, seraya menguap dan mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk sambil tak lupa membawa boneka kelinci berwarna biru kesayangannya dalam pelukan.

"_Ohayoo~_" gadis kecil itu masih menguap, kelihatan sekali kalau ia masih mengantuk~

Hinata perlahan menghampiri buah hatinya, "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam sayang~" tanya wanita itu seraya mengecup sekilas kening Hana, kebiasaannya setiap pagi.

"Hehehe~ tadi malam aku mimpi _Touchan_ dan _Kaachan_ banyak sekali membelikanku buah~" jawab Hana, cengiran khasnya mulai terlihat.

"Lalu~"

"Lalu, lalu kita makan belcama deh~"

Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap wajah putri kecilnya yang terlihat ceria seperti biasanya,

"_Nee~ Kaachan_.."

"Ya?"

"Tenggolokan Hana keling, hehe~" ingin sekali Hinata mencubit pipi chubby buah hatinya ini, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Oh, iya. Tunggu _Kaasan_ akan ambilkan~" Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil sebuah gelas berisikan air putih. Sedangkan Hana memilih untuk duduk di lantai, karena kalau pun ia ingin duduk di tempat duduk, tidak akan bisa~

Tak beberapa lama, wanita itu kembali menghampiri Hana yang terlihat sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

"Ini~"

Mata lavender Hana yang tadinya berbinar-binar, langsung meredup ketika mendapati Kaasannya ini tidak membawakannya sebuah teh, jus, ataupun sesuatu melainkan segelas air.

"Haa~ _Kaachan_, Hana tidak cuka ail~" rengekan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil Hana, membuat Hinata menghela napas pelan.

"Hana, air itu sangat penting lho kalau di minum pagi-pagi seperti ini~" jelasnya.

Hana hanya bisa mengernyit bingung dengan perkataan _Kaasannya_ itu, "Penting?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan, "Iya~ Air sangat berguna untuk menghilangkan racun di dalam tubuh kita,"

"Lacun?!" gadis itu terpekik kecil ketika mendengar kata racun, matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Nah kalau Hana minum air putih pagi-pagi, tubuh Hana pasti sehat~" kembali Hinata mengusap lembut rambut pirang putrinya ini.

"Benal _Kaachan_?!" tanya Hana lagi.

" Un, Jadi sekarang Hana mau kan minum air putih,"

Tentu saja gadis kecil itu mengangguk semangat, mengambil segelas air putih dari tangan sang Kaasan dan segera meminumnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Hana. Putrinya ini memang selalu mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan~

"..."

"Fuah~ Celecai~" gelas yang tadinya berisi air langsung habis diminum oleh Hana.

"Itu baru anak _Kaasan~_"

"Tapi nanti _Kaachan_ tetap membuatkan Hana cucu kan?" tanya gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja sayang,"

"Yei!" sepertinya kantuk yang tadi masih menghampiri Hana perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, gadis ini mendapatkan pelajaran baru dari _Kaasannya_. Minum air putih pagi-pagi itu menyehatkan~

Hinata segera melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti tadi, "_Nee~_ Hana, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya wanita indigo itu pada anaknya.

Hana melirikan matanya melihat kearah jam dinding di ruang tamu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Jam tujuh _Kaachan_!" serunya.

"Kalau begitu Hana tolong bangunkan _Tousan_ ya~" ujar Hinata,

"Oke _Kaachan_!" Hana segera melangkahkan kaki kecilnya berjalan menuju kamar tempat _Tousannya_ yang masih tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamar~**

Perlahan Hana mendorong kecil pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya, mata Lavendernya langsung tertuju pada suatu titik. "Ah itu dia, _Touchan_!" serunya seraya berlari kecil mendekati Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan lelap di tempat tidurnya, tanpa menyadari kedatangan buah hatinya ini.

Begitu jarak antara tempat tidur dengannya semakin dekat, tangan mungil gadis itu menarik-narik selimut yang di pakai sang _Tousan_ untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"_Toucha_n bangun!" seru Hana,

"..." masih tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto, gadis kecil itu mulai merengut. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi..

**Grep,** Hana berusaha menaiki tempat tidur besar itu, tangannya masih menggapai-gapai selimut Tousannya untuk membantunya menaiki tempat itu.

"Ugh~"

"_Touchan_! Bangun!" seru Hana untuk yang kedua kalinya,

"Sebentar lagi~"

"..."

"Ah! Campai juga~" badan mungil Hana kini sudah tepat berada di atas _Tousannya,_ menindih laki-laki pirang itu, dan dengan cepat menarik-narik rambut pirang Naruto.

"_Touchan_ bangun! Cudah pagi!" seru gadis kecil itu sambil menepuk-nepuk keras pipi sang _Tousan_, sampai...

"Iya, iya _Tousan_ bangun~" Naruto merasakan sakit di bagian kedua pipinya dan mendapati kini buah hatinya itu tengah membangunkannya dari tidur. Mata Saphirenya masih terlihat mengantuk, Naruto menguap lebar, tak lupa merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang kaku karena pekerjaannya kemarin.

"_Ohayo Touchan_!" seru Hana, gadis kecil itu menghambur ke pelukan Naruto, memeluk erat _Tousannya._

Sedangkan Naruto, Ia tersenyum kecil dan memilih membalas pelukan Hana. "_Ohayo~_ _Arigatou_ Hana sudah membangunkan _Tousan~_" ujarnya sambil melepas pelukan gadis itu. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh mungil sang buah hati yang tampaknya malah senang dengan perlakuan _Tousannya._

"Nyahaha~" gelak tawa kecil langsung terdengar dari bibir Hana.

"_Nee~ Nee~ _Hana kenapa bangunnya pagi sekali?" tanya laki-laki itu,

Sementara Hana, gadis kecil itu tertawa lebar menunjukkan senyum lima jari yang sepertinya menurun darinya~

"Hehe~ Hana kan lajin, tidak cepelti _Touchan_~" jawabnya polos.

Senyum geli kembali terlihat di wajah tannya, Ia perlahan menurunkan tubuh mungil Hana dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu kembali berdiri. "_Kaasan_ dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"_Kaachan_ cedang macak!"

"Hee~ Hana tahu _Kaasan _masak apa?"

Hana menggeleng pelan, "Tadi Hana tidak cempat tanya~"

Tangan kekar Naruto segera menggandeng tangan mungil Hana, "Kalau begitu ayo turun, pasti _Kaasan_ sudah menunggu kita~" ujarnya dan dijawab anggukan semangat dari buah hatinya itu.

"Ya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan benarlah seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, kini wanita berambut indigo itu tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi seraya menunggu sang suami dan anaknya itu turun dari kamar.

"_Ohayo_ Hinata~" ucap Naruto, berjalan perlahan mendekati istri tercintanya itu. Hinata yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"_Ohayo_ Naruto-kun~"

Laki-laki pirang itu berjalan semakin mendekati Hinata, dan..

**Cup, **sebuah ciuman di kening ia berikan pada wanita di depannya ini, "Kau masih terlihat cantik pagi-pagi seperti ini~" goda Naruto seraya menunjukkan seringaian andalannya yang mampu membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"Na..Naruto-kun, jangan menggodaku.." ujar Hinata berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan menyibukkan kembali dirinya.

"Hee~ tapi aku serius Hinata~"

"I..Iya, iya~ Na..Naruto-kun juga tetap tampan seperti biasanya kok~" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar, dan membuat seringaian di wajah tan Naruto semakin lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"_E..eto.."_ Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil,

"Hee~" Naruto semakin mendekati istrinya itu, berniat untuk mengecup bibir Hinata, tapi..

**Sret, sret~**

"_Kaachan_, Hana lapal~" sebuah tangan mungil menarik-narik apron yang ia gunakan, sepertinya gadis kecil ini sudah lapar sekali. Satu keuntungan bagi Hinata, karena Ia bisa melepaskan diri dari godaan sang suami yang mungkin saja bisa semakin menjadi-jadi seperti kemarin malam~

"Ah~ I..iya~"

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarkan rengekan Hana, langsung menggendong buah hatinya dan mendudukan gadis itu di tempat duduk khusus untuknya~

"_Ha'i, Ha'i_ Kau sukses membatalkan godaan _Tousan_ pada _Kaasanmu_ pagi ini~" laki-laki pirang itu mencubit gemas pipi chubby Hana, sementara buah hatinya itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Nyahaha, Cama-cama _Touchan!_" serunya, masih tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto padanya, yang tentu saja membuat kedua pasangan itu ikut-ikutan tertawa geli mendengar jawaban polos dari putri mereka.

**OooOoOooooOoOoOoO**

**Ruang Makan~**

Naruto terlihat menyantap sarapan pagi dari Hinata dengan lahap, mata Saphirenya tak sengaja melihat tingkah laku Hana.

"Kenapa Hana?" tanyanya.

Sedangkan yang di tanya terlihat merengut kecil, "_Touchan~_ Aku tidak cuka woltel~" rengeknya.

"Hana tidak suka wortel?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Hana mengangguk kecil, tangan mungilnya berusaha menyingkirkan sayur berwarna orange itu dari piringnya, "Lacanya pahit!" lanjutnya lagi.

Baik Naruto ataupun Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, Yah~ anak seusia Hana memang sedang masa-masa tidak sukanya dengan makanan bernama sayur-sayuran. Laki-laki pirang yang melihat itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,

"Tapi sayang, Wortel itu enak dan menyehatkan lho~" bujuk Hinata,

Hana mengembungkan pipinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras, membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri.

"Hana tidak cuka!"

Hinata bingung bagaimana harus menyikapi ketidaksukaan Hana pada wortel, padahal wanita itu sudah mengkreasikan membuat bentuk sayuran itu dengan lucu-lucu, tapi ternyata tidak berhasil. Ini membuatnya sedikit sedih~

Naruto yang melihat sikap Hinata tentu saja tidak tega, akhirnya laki-laki pirang itu perlahan menghampiri buah hatinya yang terlihat masih berusaha menyingkirkan wortel dari piringnya. Membisiki putrinya agar tidak terdengar oleh istrinya~

'_Nee~ _kalau Hana tidak mau makan wortel itu, nanti _Kaasan_ sedih lho~" bisik Naruto pelan.

'_Kaachan_ cedih?' mata lavender Hana menoleh ke arah _Kaasannya _dan melihat wanita berambut indigo itu makan dengan wajah lesu.

'Iya, lihat _Kaasan _jadi lesu seperti itu. Hana tidak mau kan_ Kaasan _sedih~" bisiknya kembali.

Hana memikirkan kata-kata _Tousannya_ itu, seraya melihat wajah sang _Kaasan_ untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ia jadi ikut-ikutan merasa bersalah.

'Hana tidak ingin lihat wajah _Kaachan _cepelti itu..' jawabnya, dan langsung membuat senyum di wajah Naruto semakin lebar.

"Jadi..."

"..."

"Hana akan makan woltel ini!" seru gadis kecil itu, tangan mungilnya mengambil kembali wortel yang tadi ia pinggirkan di samping piringnya dan dengan wajahnya yang masih sedikit gugup.

"Lihat _Kaachan_, Hana makan woltel ini lho!" serunya seraya memasukkan potongan-potongan kecil sayuran itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Hinata tersentak kaget melihat perubahan sikap Hana, gadis kecil itu melahap wortel di piringnya tadi, mata lavendernya segera menatap Naruto.

Laki-laki pirang itu mengerling kearahnya, senyum di wajahnya yang tadi sedikit memudar perlahan-lahan kembali lagi.

"_Kaachan _jangan cedih lagi ya~" ujar Hana tiba-tiba.

Hinata tersenyum bangga melihat betapa pedulinya Hana terhadap dirinya, hampir saja air mata dari maniknya itu terjatuh kalau sebuah tangan kekar mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Jangan berwajah seperti tadi lagi ya, Aku jadi tidak tahan melihatnya~" ujar suaminya itu, membuat pipi Hinata tanpa sadar kembali merona.

**Blush~**

'Jadi Naruto-kun melihat sikapku tadi...' batinnya malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, Hinata sayang~" lagi-lagi Naruto menggodanya, wanita itu memukul pelan bahu sang suami yang kini sudah beradan di sampingnya, dan tak lupa menggumamkan..

"_Arigatou~_"

"Hehehe~" Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya, sebelum...

"Tapi.."

Kata-kata lanjutan dari Hinata membuat dirinya terdiam..

"Ya?"

Wanita cantik itu mengadahkan wajah menatap manik Saphirenya, Hinata tersenyum kecil dan tiba-tiba menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah piring miliknya tadi..

"Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Naruto-kun mengambil sayur bayam buatanku~"

**GLEK,** Naruto meneguk ludah, "Hi..Hinata.."

"Naruto-kun juga tidak mau membuatku sedih kan?" tanya Hinata seraya tersenyum kecil,

"Ka..kalau masalah sayur itu.." belum selesai Naruto menjelaskan..

"Kalau Naruto-kun tidak ingin membuatku sedih, makan sayur bayam itu dulu, oke~" tatapan memohon sang istri membuatnya kalah~

"I..Itu ka..kau tahukan Hinata.." kini senyum Naruto tadi berubah menjadi senyum kikuk. Tangannya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Ya~"

"Bayam itu..yah..pahit.."

Hinata sweatdrop sesaaat begitu mendengar pernyataan Naruto, "Naruto-kun masa kalah dengan Hana~" kini giliran wanita itu yang balik menggoda sang suami. Wajah Naruto memerah..

"Ta..tapi Hinata.."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang ambilkan~" Hinata sengaja mengambil piring di depan Naruto, menyendokkan sayur bayam buatannya.

"Aaa~" Wanita itu menyuapi Naruto yang terlihat masih enggan.

"..."

"Hah~ baik, baik~"

**Hap~**

"Hihihi~" Hinata merasa menang hari ini, melihat kekalahan laki-laki pirang itu.

Naruto menerima suapan dari Hinata, dan ketika Hinata selesai menyuapi sang suami dengan wajah penuh kemenangan...

"Nah begitu dong, Naru..."

**Grep,** tangan kekarnya menarik gadis itu mendekat lagi padanya, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget..

"Hyaa!" pekiknya, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi..

**Cup,** sebuah ciuman rasa sayur buatannya langsung memenuhi bibir Hinata, Naruto mengecup bibir wanita itu.

"Kau kalah lagi Hinata~" goda Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya, seringaian tak luntur dari wajah tampannya.

"..."

**Blush~**

Rasa panas menjalari seluruh tubuh Hinata, rona merah di pipinya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan tentu saja malu, memandang senyum kemenangan Naruto padanya...

"Ugh~ Naruto-kun _Baka._." gumamnya menahan malu...

**...**

Sedangkan Hana yang melihat kelakuan _Tousan dan Kaasan_ di depan matanya sekarang ini hanya bisa menggeleng kecil, dan terkikik geli..

"_Hah~ Kaachan dan Touchan cama caja~" _

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Yak hari ini Mushi balik lagi, wuaahh! Ternyata banyak sekali yang menunggu cerita ini, hiks-hiks Mushi jadi terharu, #plak# hehe _Arigatou_ buat yang sudah mau _meriview, mem fav, dan mem follow fi_c ini TOT7

**Big Thanks Too :**

**Akira no Rinnegan****, ****Black market**** , ****Momo yamanaka****, ****Bubble bee****, ****Ymd, ****bala-san dewa****, ****hime-chan1301****, ****Triya Chan****, ****Devil Clown****, ****Audhitaputri****, Guest****, ****JeastTheNinja, Manguni****, ****viii-chan, zoccshan, NH lovers, Guest 1, Guest 2, MORPH, ****wafihidayatulloh****, Alyads****, ****Guest**** 3, ****imink-chan, ****Chimunk****, ****Bunshin Anugrah ET****, neko chan**** , ****Guest**** 4, ****naruhina naruhina 35****, ****ujhethejamers****, ****hanako shizuka****, ****Ilysm Hime bye Waone, Inoue Kazeka, ZF-Kun, lavender for orange, tsukihime4869, nisaIP, Mr. Xavier, Namikaze Anwar, Ryn NaruHina, seiichi hikaru. (Gomen kalau ada nama yang tidak tertulis)**

_Answer :_

Untuk masalah konflik, mungkin Mushi belum munculkan di cerita ini karena masih chap baru, dan konflik yang Mushi buat nggak berat-berat amat kok #kasian nanti mereka#digampar#

Mengenai insipirasi yang Mushi dapet, kebanyakan mushi ambil dari komik, #ada satu adegan yang mushi ambil dari komik lho, ayoo tebak yang mana hehehe XD. Kalau mau belajar dari Mushi, nyahaha Mushi belum pinter-pinter amat kok, masih pemula~ hehe XD

**Chap Selanjutnya : Dad and Uncle Sasuke is Same!**

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	3. Dad and Uncle Sasuke is Same!

**MY LIVE WITH YOU**

**Kehidupan Hinata, Naruto dan buah hati mereka. Asam manis cinta, dan rasa kekeluargaan yang mereka bertiga rasakan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Family~

Pair : NaruHina :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Dad and Uncle Sasuke is Same!**

* * *

Kembali pada pagi hari yang tenang, waktu kini menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Hinata seperti biasanya tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua orang yang ia sayangi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Hana. Wanita itu tak pernah bosan menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya ketika sedang sibuk-sibuk seperti ini.

"Hm~Hm~Hm~"

Sepertinya sang Suami dan sang Buah hati, hari ini tidak bangun pagi seperti kemarin, Naruto yang bekerja sampai larut serta Hana yang keasyikan bermain dengannya sehingga membuat gadis itu kelelahan~

Hinata masih melanjutkan kegiatannya, menu pagi ini ia berniat membuat kari ayam kesukaan Hana, sup miso dengan tahu serta bawang bombay, dan omelet.

"..."

**Kring, Kring, Kring~**

Telepon yang berasal dari ruang tamu tiba-tiba berdering, membuat Hinata menghentikan acara memasak-masaknya sejenak. Ia dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, setelah mematikan dulu kompor di dapur.

'Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi seperti ini?' batinnya bingung, Hinata berharap semoga telepon itu bukan mengabarkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan.

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

Telepon itu masih berdering nyaring di telinganya, Hinata makin mempercepat langkahnya. Tangannya segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi~" _

"_Hinata!" seru seseorang di seberang sana, membuat gadis indigo itu tersentak kaget. Suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya, dengan cepat ia menebak siapa lagi yang memiliki suara senyaring itu._

"_Ah! Sakura-chan!" pekiknya kecil, merasa senang mendapatkan telepon dari salah satu sahabatnya itu, _

"_Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya wanita berambut merah muda itu. Maklum setelah Hinata menikah, ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan kelima sahabatnya itu, jangankan berkumpul bersama, waktu untuk mengobrol pun mereka hampir tidak punya. _

Sakura yang sibuk mengurusi putra sulungnya, Haruki serta bayi dalam kandungannya, Tenten yang sibuk meneruskan pekerjaan kedua orang tua mereka (Tenten bahkan kini sedang berada di Inggris, meneruskan cabang perusahaan orangtuanya yang berada di sana, oh jangan lupa kakak sepupunya Neji, kebetulan laki-laki itu mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana, dan memutuskan untuk melamar Tenten di negeri itu~)

Ino yang sibuk dengan dunia keartisannya (Hinata bahkan sempat melihat wanita pirang itu di televisi memerankan suatu drama, dan katanya dia akan mengumumkan pernikahan dengan kekasihnya Sai lewat media TV) Temari, wanita itu kini berada di Suna, Ia mengikuti kekasihnya Shikamaru untuk tinggal di sana, karena apa? Yah kepintaran laki-laki Nara itu membuat negara Suna langsung mengajaknya bernegoisasi untuk bekerja di sana demi memajukan negara itu.

Dan yang terakhir Shion, seperti yang kalian tahukan, kalau wanita pirang itu menikah dengan Kyuubi setelah Sasuke, dan kedua pasangan itu langsung dikaruniai dua anak kembar (perempuan~)

**Kembali ke cerita**

"_Un, Aku baik-baik saja kok, kalau Sakura-chan, bagimana keadaan kandunganmu?" _

"_Hah, itulah yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Hinata~" Hinata dapat mendengar desahan Sakura, wanita itu mengernyit bingung._

"_Kenapa Sakura-chan, Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir._

"_Ah! Tidak, tidak, Aku baik-baik saja kok, hanya saja.." perkataan Sakura yang terhenti membuat Hinata makin bingung._

"_Hanya saja apa?"_

"_Gara-gara mengandung seperti ini, Sasuke-kun sama sekali tidak memperbolehkanku untuk kemana-mana~" ujar wanita itu._

"_Maksudmu Sasuke tidak memperbolehkanmu keluar dari rumah?"_

"_Iya, Aku bosan di rumah Hinata, Suamiku itu overprotektif sekali denganku~" gerutuan kecil terdengar jelas di seberang sana, Hinata yang mendengar itu terkikik geli._

"_Hihihi~ Itu artinya kan Sasuke menyayangimu Sakura-chan~" ucapnya pelan._

"_Huh~ Terlalu~" _

_Hinata masih tertawa mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu, _

"_Nee, Nee~ Hinata~"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Hari ini bolehkan aku berkunjung ke rumahmu, Kaasanku sedang pergi ke luar kota, Sasuke-kun juga ada rapat hari ini. Jadi aku ingin sekali mengajak Haruki bertemu dengan Hana~"_

_Hinata tentu saja merasa senang, Sakura akan berkunjung ke rumahnya hari ini! Tanpa basa-basi lagi.._

"_Un, tentu saja boleh Sakura-chan, malah aku senang sekali Sakura-chan berkunjung ke rumahku. Hana pasti senang!" serunya kecil._

"_Wah~ Yokatta~ kalau begitu pukul sembilan nanti aku ke rumahmu, oke~" _

"_Oke~"_

"_Kaachan~"_ samar-samar Hinata dapat mendengar suara Haruki di seberang sana,

"Sakura, Kau menghubungi siapa pagi-pagi seperti ini?" suara Sasuke pun dapat ia dengar, dan Hinata tebak sahabatnya yang satu itu pasti tengah kaget melihat suami dan buah hatinya berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun!" seru wanita merah muda itu.

'_Hinata, sudah dulu ya, Jaa~' bisik Sakura pelan._

"_Ha'i, Jaa~"_

Sambungan terputus, Hinata kembali meletakkan telepon itu ke tempatnya.

"Hana pasti senang bertemu dengan Haruki hari ini~" ujarnya seraya beranjak dari ruang tamu dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

**Nah~ mari kita lihat keadaan Naruto sekarang, apa dia sudah bangun?**

**Kamar~**

"Hoahm~" laki-laki pirang itu menguap kecil. Sinar yang masuk lewat jendela kamar membuat mata Saphirenya sedikit silau. Naruto segera menoleh ke sampingnya dan tentu saja dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana, Istrinya itu pasti sudah bangun dari tadi dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan~

Ia kembali menolehkan wajahnya pada jam yang terpasang rapi di dinding kamarnya. Waktu kini sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit.

"Hah~ sebentar lagi ada rapat dengan Kyuu_-nii dan Teme_~" perusahaan Uchiha Corp ingin mengadakan hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan milik Tousannya itu, jadi sebagai salah satu kepala bagian di perusahaan tentu saja Naruto harus ikut andil dalam rapat, begitu juga Sasuke serta kakak laki-lakinya, Itachi Uchiha.

Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit malas, tapi Naruto lebih takut lagi kalau nanti _Kaasannya _akan mencincang-cincang dirinya karena tidak mau bekerja.

Pemuda pirang itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sepertinya sekarang giliran dirinya yang bangun lebih pagi daripada Hana, jadi waktunya untuk membangunkan putri kecilnya itu~

**ooOoOooooOoOoOoOoOo**

Dengan hati-hati Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hana, dan kini dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna biru yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar hasil karya putrinya yang tertempel rapi disana~

**Krek,** laki-laki pirang itu membuka pintu pelan, mata Saphirenya menjelajah kamar Hana. Sampai ia melihat gadis kecil yang dicarinya itu masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Itu dia~" bisiknya, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa biru itu. Perlahan ia menghampiri Hana, tangannya menyusuri rambut pirang buah hatinya itu, wajah Hana yang tengah tertidur sangat membuatnya gemas.

"Nyam~nyam~nyam~" igaunya, tangan mungil Hana sesekali menarik selimut yang menutupinya, berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga gadis kecil itu, "Hana sayang, ayo bangun~" bisiknya.

"Uhmm~ cebentar..nyam~nyam~" igaunya sekali lagi.

"Hee~ katanya Hana lebih rajin daripada _Tousan_, kok bangunnya lebih siang~" ujar Naruto kembali.

"Bialin caja~"

Naruto menahan tawanya, Ia mencubit pelan pipi chubby Hana, "Ayo bangun Hana~ kalau tidak mau bangun, minggu nanti _Tousan _tidak jadi saja mengajak Hana bermain bersama~" godanya.

Mendengar pernyataan _Tousannya_ itu, mata lavender Hana yang persis seperti Hinata itu mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Gadis kecil itu menguap lebar, seraya mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Haa~ _Touchan_ jangan begitu dong~"

"Kan _Touchan _sudah janji cama Hana~" lanjutnya, Ia merengek dan menarik-narik baju laki-laki pirang di sampingnya itu.

"Hahaha~ makanya ayo bangun, _Kaasan_ sepertinya sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaan Hana," jelasnya.

Mata Hana yang tadinya mengantuk langsung berbinar-binar, "Wah apa _Touchan_?! Kali, Lamen, atau tamagoyaki!" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Rahasia~ biar Hana yang melihatnya sendiri~"

Gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas, lalu mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya tiba-tiab terulur pada _Tousannya_. Membuat Naruto sedikit bingung~

"_Touchan_, Hana macih ngantuk, gendong~" rengek buah hatinya itu, tangannya masih mencoba menggapai-gapai agar Naruto mengangkatnya.

Laki-laki pirang itu mendesah pelan, dengan pelan akhirnya ia mengangkat Hana ke dalam pelukannya.

**Sret,** "Putri _Tousan_ masih manja rupanya~" ujar Naruto seraya menjawil pelan hidung gadis kecil itu.

"Nyahaha~ Ciapa dulu putlinya _Touchan dan Kaachan_!" serunya polos,

"_Ha'i, Ha'i_ Ayo kita turun~"

"Yei!" Hana berteriak senang ketika sesekali Naruto mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

.

.

.

.

**Kembali pada Hinata~**

Wanita berambut indigo itu dapat mendengar suara teriakan kecil Hana, dan tawa Naruto. sepertinya suami dan buah hatinya itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Ohayo Kaachan_!" seru Hana ketika melihat Hinata yang tengah merapikan meja makan.

"Ah~ _Ohayo_ Hana, Naruto-kun~" ucapnya.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata, masih menggendong Hana dalam pelukannya. Laki-laki pirang itu langsung mengecup lembut kening istri tercintanya itu, suatu hal yang wajib di lakukannya setiap pagi.

**Cup~ **"_Ohayo~_" ujar Naruto, mengeluarkan senyum rubahnya.

"Sepertinya kau masih kelelahan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, raut wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran kalau nanti suaminya ini sewaktu-waktu bisa sakit.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "_Daijoubu_, Aku masih sehat kok!" Hinata mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

...

Sedangkan Hana yang melihat kebiasaan _Tousan dan Kaasannya_ mengembungkan pipinya, kedua tangan mungil gadis itu segera menarik-narik baju Hinata dan Naruto. Membuat kedua pasangannya itu tersentak kaget, dan segera menolehkan perhatian mereka pada buah hatinya itu.

"Ada apa Hana?" tanya Hinata.

Gadis kecil itu masih mengembungkan pipinya, sampai..

"Cepeltinya _Kaachan dan Touchan_ melupakan cecuatu!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Naruto dan Hinata saling melempar tatapan bingung, apa maksud Hana tadi?

"Sesuatu apa Hana, _Tousan_ tidak mengerti?"

Tangan Hana langsung menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pipi mungilnya, "Ini, maca _Kaachan dan Touchan_ lupa~" ujarnya.

Mendengar perkataan polos sang putri, mau tak mau membuat Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka mengerti maksud Hana~

"Ah~ _Kaasan dan Tousan_ tidak akan lupa kok~" ujar Naruto. Laki-laki pirang itu melirik sekilas pada Hinata, wanita itu mengangguk kecil.

Dan dengan perlahan, baik Hinata maupun Naruto segera mendekatkan bibir mereka pada pipi putih Hana, mencium pipi mungil buah hati mereka itu secara bersamaan. Membuat gadis itu terkikik senang.

"Hihi~"

"Mana mungkin _Kaasan_ lupa sayang~" ujar Hinata.

Hah~ benar-benar pagi yang menyenangkan, #bahkan sempet buat authornya ngiri#ditimpuk sendal#

Lanjut!

.

.

.

Kini mata lavender Hana berbinar-binar melihat hidangan yang tersaji di depannya, "Wuaah! Kali!" serunya senang.

Gadis kecil itu segera memberikan piringnya pada Hinata, "_Kaachan,_ Hana mau kali itu!" pintanya.

"_Ha'i, Ha'i_, tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya~"

"Iya!"

"Hana juga harus mencicipi sup miso buatan _Kaasan_~" ujar Naruto.

"Ta..tapi Hana tidak cuka~" lagi-lagi satu rengekan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Hana, gadis itu masih tidak suka sayur rupanya~

Hinata sudah memikirkan reaksi putrinya ini, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil, "Kalau Hana mau makan sedikit sup ini, nanti _Kaasan_ akan berikan Hana sebuah kejutan~" ucapnya.

Mendengar kata 'kejutan' bibir gadis itu terbuka lebar, matanya tambah berbinar-binar."Benal _Kaachan_, kejutannya bagus tidak?" tanyanya cepat, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Wah! Kalau begitu, Hana mau makan cup miconya!" seru gadis itu seraya memberikan mangkuk miliknya pada Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan anaknya itu dan memilih melanjutkan makannya,

"_Nee~_ Naruto-kun.." Hinata tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Hari ini kau jadi rapat bersama Sasuke kan?" tanya wanita itu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya,"

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan nanti." Jawabnya.

"Kau tidak akan membatalkannya kan, Naruto-kun?" oke, kenapa istrinya ini tumben menanyainya sampai sedetail ini~ membuat alis Naruto bertaut bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, kalau kubatalkan bisa-bisa _Kaasan _memarahiku seharian~"

Terdengar Hinata yang ber-oh ria, wanita itu mendesah lega. Makin membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyaiku sedetail itu?" tanyanya balik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok,"

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, sampai akhirnya kini giliran laki-laki itu yang bertanya.

"Memangnya kejutan apa yang ingin kau berikan pada Hana?" bisiknya sekecil mungkin agar Hana tidak mendengarnya. Hinata terdiam sejenak,

"Tadi Sakura menghubungiku kalau nanti dia ingin berkunjung ke rumah~" jawab wanita indigo itu senang.

Sendok yang tadi masih berada di tangan Naruto langsung terselip jatuh, "Ma..maksudmu Sakura-chan akan datang kemari," Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"I..itu artinya.."

"Iya, kejutan yang ingin kuberi itu, Haruki akan datang bermain kesini~" jawab Hinata singkat, dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"..." Naruto terdiam, mencerna kata-kata istrinya itu, sampai...

"..."

**Plok,** tangannya menepuk pelan keningnya, "Sepertinya hari ini cerah sekali ya~" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Iya, hali ini memang celah cekali _Touchan_!" seru Hana.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja memandang pemandangan luar dari jendela ruang makannya, "Hah~ hari seperti ini benar-benar cocok untuk berjalan-jalan keluar!" ucapnya lagi.

Perkataan tiba-tiba Naruto, langsung saja membuat Hinata menghela napas pelan. Makanya tadi sebelum ia memberitahu apa kejutan yang ingin dia berikan pada Hana, wanita itu menanyakan kegiatan Naruto hari ini. Dan melihat reaksi suaminya ini, Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala.

'Mulai lagi deh~' batinnya.

"Sepertinya ide bagus kalau kita berjalan-jalan bersama hari ini, bagaimana Hana?" tanya laki-laki pirang itu pada putrinya.

Belum sempat Hana menjawab,

"Na-ru-to-kun, bukannya kau ada rapat hari ini~" ujar Hinata, membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar.

"Mu..mungkin bisa kubatalkan~" jawabnya cepat.

"Hee~ tadi katanya kalau dibatalkan _Kaasan _akan marah~" ujarnya Hinata kembali, Naruto makin terpojok.

"Ta..tapi _Kaasan_ pasti mengerti kok,"

Hinata menghela napas pelan, suaminya ini tidak hanya padanya, bahkan pada Hana juga, Dia sama-sama _over protektif._ Laki-laki pirang itu sepertinya terlalu berpikir kejauhan. Tentang masa depan Hana, Naruto tidak mau gadis kecil itu meninggalkannya terlalu cepat, karena dikiranya Haruki akan mengambil anaknya ini dan membawanya pergi. Padahal mereka kan masih kecil!

"Naruto-kun, di rapat nanti kan Sasuke juga akan ada disana,"

"Ta..tapi Hinata~"

"Masa Naruto-kun kalah sama Sasuke, dia pasti akan memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaan terlebih dahulu, daripada memikirkan hal-hal sekecil ini. Hana dan Haruki hanya bermain-main saja kok~" bujuknya.

"Hee~ Si _Teme_ itu kan.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"_Kaachan_, Aku cudah celecai!" seruan Hana mengalihkan perhatian Hinata sepenuhnya.

"Ingat Naruto-kun, Aku tebak nanti pasti Sasuke sudah datang lebih dulu ke tempat rapat. Lebih baik Naruto-kun segera mandi~" ujar wanita itu kembali.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk lesu, "Baiklah~"

'Hihi~ sepertinya perkataanku tadi berhasil~' batin Hinata kecil, tapi kalau di pikir-pikir sepertinya Hinata melupakan sesuatu yang penting, kesamaan sifat yang dimiliki oleh suaminya dan Sasuke. Tapi apa?

'Hah~ sudahlah~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okee...kali ini Hinata seakan-akan menepuk keningnya sekeras mungkin, pemandangan tepat di depan matanya sekarang mau tak mau membuatnya sweatdrop seketika. Sepertinya perkataan dan saran yang ia berikan pada sang Suami benar-benar salah besar..

Mengenai Sasuke..

"_Ohayo_ Hinata!" seru Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya, bersama dengan...

"_O..Ohayo_ Sakura-chan, Haruki, dan...Sasuke.." ucapnya dengan cengo.

Di sebelahnya Naruto kini memandang istrinya yang tengah terpaku disana seraya menahan tawa, "Tuh kan apa yang kubilang ~" ucapnya.

"I..itu.." kini giliran dia yang tergagap, ingatannya perlahan-lahan kembali ketika menerima telepon dari sahabatnya ini tadi pagi.

"_Iya, Aku bosan di rumah Hinata, Suamiku itu overprotektif sekali denganku~"_

**Overprotektif, catat!**

"..."

'Hyaa! Sepertinya aku lupa kalau Sasuke sama _overnya_ dengan Naruto-kun!' pekik Hinata dalam hati.

Hana yang melihat kedatangan Haruki langsung saja berlari kecil menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"Haluki!" serunya riang.

"Ah! Hana-chan!" seru Haruki, keduanya saling mendekati, sampai...

**Sret,** baik tangan kekar Naruto dan Sasuke reflek saja menarik buah hati mereka ke dalam pelukan.

"Eh, kalian masih kecil jangan pelukan dulu!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Hn, kau tidak boleh berlari-lari seperti itu." ucap Sasuke ikut-ikutan.

"Eh~" Haruki dan Hana merengek ingin lepas dari pelukan _Tousan_ mereka.

"_Touchan_, lepas~ Hana ingin belmain dengan Haluki!" rengek Hana.

"_Touchan_! Haluki ingin meluk Hana,"

Dan secara bersamaan lagi, "Tidak Boleh!"

"Eh?!"

Sakura dan Hinata yang melihat tingkah laku suami mereka masing-masing, menghela napas panjang.

"Hah~ mereka berdua sama saja~" desah mereka bersamaan (juga).

**...**

Kini Sakura memijat keningnya pelan, Hinata yang menghela napas panjang, kedua wanita itu berusaha bersabar melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan suami mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura.

"Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata berbarengan.

Kedua laki-laki yang merasa terpanggil oleh pasangan mereka masing-masing itu sontak saja menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Ya?"

"Hn, apa?"

"Bisa tidak kalian berdua berhenti memeluk Hana dan Haruki seperti itu?!" seru Sakura, Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Mendengar perkataan wanita merah muda itu, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak sengaja saling bertatapan, sampai..

"Tidak!" ucap mereka bersamaan, Hinata sweatdrop seketika.

"_A..ano_ bukannya kalian berdua ada rapat sekarang.." (Hinata)

"Nanti Itachi_-nii_, dan Kyuu_-nii _menunggu kalian lho!" (Sakura)

"Hn, itu bisa diatur." Jawab Sasuke gampang,

"_Touchan_ Haluki ingin belmain cama Hana-chan!" seru Haruki kesal, sejak tadi _Tousannya _ini tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Hana ikut-ikutan merengek lagi, "_Touchan_, cecak, Hana ingin belcama Haluki!"

Urat-urat kemarahan Sakura langsung terlihat di kening lebarnya, wanita itu segera menghampiri kedua laki-laki di depannya itu. Tangannya yang tadi diam saja, kini terkepal keras. Jangan sekali-kali meremehkan kemarahan wanita hamil!

Dengan cekatan Ia menarik Haruki dari Sasuke, mata Emeraldnya juga melirik pada Hinata dan mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk mengambil Hana dari pelukan Naruto.

"Hana, ayo sini sama _Kaasan_ saja~" ujar wanita itu lembut, Hana yang mendengar itu tentu saja langsung berusaha menggapai-gapai Kaasannya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"_Kaachan_, tolong Hana dali pelukan_ Touchan_!" seru putrinya itu polos.

"_Ha'i, Ha'i~"_

**...**

**Dan sekarang**

Kedua wanita berambut indigo dan merah muda itu menatap kearah suami mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi.." ujar Sakura.

"Kalian berdua.." lanjut Hinata.

" bisa kan berangkat sekarang?" ucap keduanya kompak,

Sepertinya Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka mengangguk paham dan mempersiapkan diri lagi sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Kami berangkat dulu~" ucap Naruto.

"Hn, Aku berangkat~"

"Hati-hati~"

"..."

Hah~ akhirnya kedua laki-laki _overprotektif_ itu berangkat juga~

Nah sekarang semuanya sudah bereskan? Tinggal membiarkan Haruki dan Hana bermain, dan Sakura serta Hinata bisa berbincang-bincang bersama~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima belas menit kemudian..**

**Brak! **Suara pintu teras kembali terbuka, membuat Sakura dan Hinata yang baru saja berbicara sedikit langsung tersentak kaget. Kedua wanita itu segera beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kembali ke teras depan, melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba datang kali ini.

Dan...

"..." Sakura dan Hinata lagi-lagi sweatdrop bersamaan, ternyata semuanya belum beres sepenuhnya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang dan berambut raven itu kini berdiri di depan mereka, yang satu menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya, dan yang satu lagi membuang muka, menahan harga dirinya~

"..."

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Naruto-kun.."

"Kenapa kalian berdua balik lagi?" tanya kedua wanita itu.

"Ah~ sepertinya tadi aku melupakan sesuatu.." Naruto tanpa ba bi bu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, diikuti dengan Sasuke..

"Hah~"

Lagi-lagi...

"Gyaa! Hana! Jangan dekat-dekat seperti itu dengan Haruki, kalian masih kecil!" suara cempreng Naruto terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura dan Hinata. lalu..

"Haruki, sudah _Tousan_ katakan kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu, Kau itu seorang Uchiha." Suara Sasuke tak kalah kerasnya dari Naruto.

"Hee~ jangan ganggu kami main dong_, Touchan_!" rengek Haruki dan Hana bersamaan.

"Kepalaku jadi pusing kalau begini terus~" desah Sakura pelan.

"Iya, Sakura-chan~" Hinata mengangguk setuju. Keduanya kembali saling bertatapan, menahan agar kemarahan mereka tidak meluap, sampai...

"..."

"..." kenapa Naruto lama sekali mengambil barangnya?!

Oke, baik Hinata maupun Sakura sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi...

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"Naruto-kun,"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Segera berangkat sekarang!" teriakan Sakura dan Hinata ikut-ikutan menggema memenuhi seluruh isi rumah~

Sakura dan Hinata kalian berdua sabar ya, ternyata punya suami _overprotektif_ itu tak selalu menyenangkan, tapi juga..

**MENDOKUSEI~ (kata-kata andalan Shikamaru yang akhirnya berguna juga kali ini~)**

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Hari ini Mushi balik lagi, dengan tema Humor yang Mushi tahu sangat amat garing #plak# XD, Bagi yang merequest kekonyolan keluarga NaruHina dan ada SasuSakunya juga, sudah mushi buat, bagaimana? Nanti di chap depan bakal ada lagi kok, :D Mushi tidak akan capek bilang Arigatou buat yang sudah mau _meriview, mem fav, dan mem follow fi_c ini TOT7

**Big Thanks too :**

**Akira no Rinnegan****, ****Black market**** , ****Momo yamanaka****, ****Bubble bee****, ****Ymd, ****bala-san dewa****, ****hime-chan1301****, ****Zeri Nomi****, ****Devil Clown****, ****Audhitaputri****, Guest****, ****JeastTheNinja, Manguni****, ****viii-chan, zoccshan, NH lovers, Guest 1, Guest 2, MORPH, ****wafihidayatulloh****, Alyads****, ****Guest**** 3, ****imink-chan, ****Chimunk****, ****Bunshin Anugrah ET****, neko chan****, ****Guest**** 4, ****naruhina naruhina 35****, ****ujhethejamers****, ****hanako shizuka****, ****Ilysm Hime bye Waone, Inoue Kazeka, ZF-Kun, lavender for orange, tsukihime4869, ****AnnisaIP****, Mr. Xavier, Namikaze Anwar, Ryn NaruHina, seiichi hikaru, ****Tantei Fath, Wim are, mihae-chan, ****Hikaru Reisa****, ****Audhitaputri****, ****eureka eklesius****, ****eliza halianson****, Akane Uzumaki****, ****Guest 5, ****zielavenaz96****, diella and all silent readers~ **

_Answer :_

Untuk request AnnisaIP : Nanti Mushi usahakan isi flashback cara Naruto nembak Hinata, hehe Mushi lupa juga nulisinnya di _My Day With You,_ eh ternyata udah keburu kelar XD makasih sudah diingatkan :3

Mengenai chapter : Mushi maunya sih buatnya agak panjang, jadi sekali lagi nih. Kalau ada yang mau request cerita kayak di cerita dulu, boleh kok..sekalian bantuin Mushi juga nyari ide :3 XD

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	4. Sunday Shock!

**MY LIVE WITH YOU**

**Kehidupan Hinata, Naruto dan buah hati mereka. Asam manis cinta, dan rasa kekeluargaan yang mereka bertiga rasakan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Family~

Pair : NaruHina :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Sunday Shock!**

* * *

"_Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Hinata?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah pada wanita indigo di hadapannya sekarang itu._

"_Un, Aku baik-baik saja Gaara~" jawab Hinata seraya menatap manik Jade milik laki-laki yang sudah lama tak ia temui ini._

_Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah tampan Gaara, Ia refleks ingin mengacak-acak puncak kepala Hinata sebelum..._

"_Gyaa! Gaara apa yang mau kau lakukan pada istriku!" teriakan Naruto yang membahana kontan membuat kedua orang itu tersentak kaget._

"_Na..Naruto-kun.."_

"_Hah~ kau tetap tak berubah Naruto~"_

"_Apa!"_

.

.

.

.

Kenapa Gaara bisa bertemu dengan Hinata dan Naruto? Lebih baik kita ulang kembali saja waktunya. Tepatnya kembali pada pagi hari itu..

**...**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, salah satu hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh Hana. Karena apa lagi kalau bukan _Tousannya_, janji yang Naruto ucapkan padanya tiga hari lalu tidak pernah di lupakan oleh gadis kecil itu. Dan alhasil sekarang,

"Wuaah! Celah!" mata Lavender Hana berbinar-binar ketika melihat dari arah jendela kamarnya, matahari menyeruak masuk dengan perlahan. Membuat Hana makin berteriak girang. Sekarang adalah waktu _Tousan dan Kaasannya_ menghabiskan waktu bersamanya seharian, dan tidak ada yang boleh melanggar itu semua!

Tangan mungil gadis itu segera menyibak selimut yang tadi menutupi setengah badannya, setelah ia merenggangkan badannya sejenak, menguap sepuas-puasnya dan tak lupa mengucek-ucek matanya. Kini ia siap untuk membangunkan _Tousannya_!

"Pokoknya hali ini Hana ingin makan es kelim yang banyak di taman!" serunya riang,

'Hana boleh tidak ya mengajak Haluki?' batin gadis kecil itu, karena hari ini adalah satu-satunya hari dimana _Tousannya_ itu libur, inginnya sih Hana mengajak Haluki untuk bermain bersama di taman. Mengingat Paman Sasuke juga sesibuk _Tousannya_, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan?

Pasti _Tousan dan Kaasannya_ akan mengijinkan idenya ini!

**OoOoOOoOooOoOOoOo**

"Tidak."

"Eh?!" kini gadis kecil berambut pirang itu sudah berada tepat di atas perut Naruto (lagi) Hinata yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

Kenapa wanita indigo ini tumben tidak bangun sepagi biasanya,

"..."

Yah~ kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau kemari itu malam minggu jadi Naruto dan Hinata seperti biasa melakukan pekerjaan rutin mereka ?

Selain itu tadi sebenarnya Hinata berniat bangun pukul lima pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, dan ketika wanita itu hendak beranjak bangun. Tangan kekar Naruto langsung saja menggenggam tangannya, menghentikan gerakan Hinata saat itu juga.

Dan ketika di tanya, "Hinata, untuk hari ini kamu bisa kan bangun tidak sepagi biasanya, Kita bisa sarapan di luar bersama-sama."

"Sekarang isthirahatlah lagi, Kau pasti lelah karena pekerjaan tambahan dariku semalam~" goda Naruto di sela-sela tidurnya.

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat wajah Hinata merah padam, wanita itu mengembungkan pipinya kecil. Karena lagi-lagi suaminya ini berhasil menggoda dan membuatnya malu. Akhirnya ia kembali tertidur, lagipula sebenarnya matanya masih setengah mengantuk.

Jadi beginilah sekarang, wanita indigo ini dapat melihat jelas putrinya yang memohon-mohon pada suaminya yang keras kepalanya minta ampun kalau menyangkut masalah Haruki.

"Haa~ _Touchan_, boleh ya Hana mengajak Haluki jalan-jalan cama-cama~" pinta Hana kembali, gadis kecil itu sudah siap-siap mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsunya._

Naruto meneguk ludah ketika melihat pupil mata Hana yang membesar, dan berkaca-kaca. Oh sial! Kenapa putrinya ini bisa mewariskan keimutan dan kecantikan ibunya sih?!

"_Tousan_ ti.." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"Oh, Ayolah Naruto-kun, Hana hanya ingin bemain bersama Haruki saja~" kini istrinya itu malah ikut-ikutan memohon padanya.

Dan sekarang, Dua _puppy eyes_ dari kedua orang yang ia cintai menatapnya.

"..."

"_Touchan~_"

"Naruto-kun~"

"Hah! Baik, baik, baik kau boleh mengajak Haruki!" ujar laki-laki pirang itu pasrah.

Detik itu juga Hana menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto, mengecup pipi _Tousannya_ itu. dan beralih ke arah _Kaasannya_, juga mengecup pipi wanita itu.

"Kyahaha, _Aligatou Touchan, Kaachan_!" seru Hana riang, gadis kecil itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidur kedua orang tuanya dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu seraya berteriak senang. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Yeii, cekalang aku akan menelpon Haluki!" serunya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**OoOoOooOoOooOoOo**

"Hah~" Naruto mendesah panjang, nanti sepertinya dia harus siap-siap batin melihat keakraban putrinya dengan putra sahabatnya itu.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia perlahan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan...

**Cup,** wanita itu mengecup pipi tan suaminya itu dengan lembut, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, pasti Hana senang sekali hari ini. Karena bisa bermain bersamamu dan Haruki~" ujarnya.

Wajah gelisah yang tadi terpampang jelas di wajah laki-laki pirang itu kini berubah menjadi senyuman lembut, tangan kekarnya mengelus puncak kepala istrinya. Dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Jangan lupa denganmu juga~" lanjutnya,

Kecupan Naruto yang tadi berada di puncak kepala Hinata perlahan-lahan turun. Ia mencium lembut hidung Hinata, kedua pipinya, dan yang terakhir bibir ranum wanita itu. Inginnya sih ia meminta lebih, tapi..

**Blush~ **melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Sudah cukup membuatnya puas, wanita indigo itu malu-malu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Ka..kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan kalian sarapan dulu.." ucapnya seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur tanpa menyadari sesuatu...

Tanpa Naruto sadari, seringaian rubah miliknya kini terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya. Laki-laki itu membenarkan posisinya yang tadi terlentang, Ia duduk perlahan di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan tadi kalau kita akan sarapan bersama di luar~" godanya.

**Blush,** wajah Hinata makin memerah,

"..."

"I..itu sepertinya aku lupa.." jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesini lagi~" pinta Naruto, laki-laki itu menaikkan tangan kekarnya dan mengerakkan tangannya perlahan seakan-akan mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mendekatinya.

**Blush~** Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan malu lagi, laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar tampan sekali walau pagi-pagi seperti ini. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan dan tatapan sayu dari manik Saphirenya itu yang membuat tubuh Hinata lemas seketika, apalagi ditambah seringaian rubah di wajah tan suaminya itu. Hinata serasa ingin pingsan saja!

"E..eh.._E..eto._.kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan Hana dan Naruto-kun minuman..." jawabnya menahan malu, wanita itu masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya tadi.

"Heh~ Kau tidak perlu membuatkanku minum kok, lagi pula.." seringaian Naruto makin terlihat, membuat Hinata bingung dengan ucapan setengah-setengah laki-laki pirang itu.

"La..lagi pula apa?"

"Kalau kau berdiri disana terus bisa-bisa aku menyerangmu sekarang juga lho, sayang~" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Hinata makin bingung,

'Apa ada yang salah denganku hari ini?' mata lavender wanita itu mengikuti arah tunjukkan Naruto, sampai...

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"KYAAA! Naruto-kun mesum!" Sepertinya dia lupa memakai bawahan karena kejadian kemarin. Dan yang sekarang yang terlihat ia hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya saja. Pantas saja sejak tadi Naruto tidak berhenti memperlihatkan seringaiannya pada Hinata.

Dengan secepat kilat Hinata segera menyambar kembali pakaiannya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar tidurnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Hinata, tertawa geli, ternyata meski Hinata sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang. Sifat wanita itu tidak pernah berubah, tetap pemalu seperti biasa~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dapur~**

"Hinata,"

"..." Hinata masih terdiam, tangannya masih mengaduk-aduk susu di gelas yang ia buatkan untuk Hana. Naruto sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah istrinya ini.

"Hinata.." Ia mencoba memanggil wanita itu lagi, tapi...

"..." Hinata masih diam, bahkan wajah wanita indigo itu jadi tambah memerah.

"Sayang~ kenapa malah diam?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Dan kini manik Lavender Hinata menatap sekilas wajah Naruto, sampai akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya seraya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Oke, sepertinya karena tadi ia terlalu menggoda istrinya ini, Naruto sudah membuat Hinata jadi sedikit kesal. Laki-laki pirang itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ia perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi dan menghampiri Hinata, yang kini masih membuatkannya minuman.

**Grep,** Naruto langsung melingkarkan lengan kekarnya itu pada pinggang ramping Hinata.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Hinata yang mendengar itu menggeleng kecil, "Tidak kok," jawabnya.

"Kalau bukan marah kenapa tadi tidak menjawab panggilanku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang konsentrasi saja membuat minuman."

Naruto mendesah panjang, "Terus kenapa mengembungkan pipi seperti itu?"

"..." Hinata terdiam..

"Ak..aku hanya sedikit kesal saja Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata akhirnya,

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata khawatir, jangan-jangan Hinata benar-benar marah padanya?!

"Eh?! Kau kesal gara-gara ucapanku tadi ya? Atau karena tingkahku tadi keterlaluan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Hihihi~" Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tadi istrinya ini kesal dengannya dan sekarang malah tertawa?!

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, wajah wanita itu tertunduk malu.

"A..aku hanya kesal karena..."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata tanpa sadar menautkan jari-jari manisnya, kebiasaannya dulu yang entah kenapa sampai sekarang pun belum menghilang juga.

"I..tu karena Naruto-kun..." ujarnya lagi.

Naruto makin penasaran, "Ya?"

"Selalu saja menggodaku lebih dulu..padahal..aku kan juga ingin..

"Menggoda Naruto-kun pertama kali..." lanjutnya, wajah Hinata makin memerah.

"..."

Kaget, Naruto kaget mendengar jawaban polos istrinya itu. Tanpa ia sadari panas menjalar di tubuhnya dan perlahan menuju ke wajahnya. Dan tak ayal semburat merah malah ikut-ikutan muncul di pipi tannya itu.

Ingin sekali ia menerkam Hinata yang kini tampak cantik serta menggemaskan di matanya sekarang juga, sebelum akhirnya...

"..."

"_Kaachan, Touchan_! Aku cudah menelpon Haluki!" teriakan kecil Hana membuat kedua pasangan itu sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan saling menatap satu sama lain dengan kikuk.

Hinata mengambil susu buatannya tadi untuk Hana dan segera berjalan meninggalkan dapur, "A..ayo Naruto-kun, Kita ke ruang tamu.." ujar gadis itu malu-malu.

"Ah?! I..iya, iya Hahaha~" jawab Naruto tidak kalah malunya ditambah senyum kikuk darinya.

Hah~ Hana, kau sudah berhasil lagi menggagalkan rencana Tousanmu ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya~

**OoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Senyum di wajah Hana bertambah lebar ketika melihat Kaasannya membawa segelas susu kesukaan gadis itu, Ia yang tadinya duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara tv langsung saja mendekati wanita indigo itu.

"Yeii! Cucu coklat!" serunya senang,

"Ayo, ayo sekarang Hana duduk dulu~" ujar Naruto, laki-laki itu mengangkat putrinya dan membawanya kembali duduk di sofa.

Hinata segera menaruh segelas susu coklat dan capuccino coffe untuk Naruto, sedangkan dia lebih memilih meminum secangkir teh hangat.

"Haruki bilang apa tadi sayang?" tanya Hinata, Ia memberikan segelas susu itu pada Hana.

"Haluki bilang kalau kelualganya juga mau beljalan-jalan di taman nanti~"

"Oh ya, lalu Hana bilang apa?"

"Hana bilang kalau nanti ketemu dicana kita main cama-cama!" jawabnya lagi. Naruto dan Hinata mengernyit bingung,

"Lho, Hana tidak meminta Haruki untuk datang menjemput Hana dulu?" tanya Naruto, nada bicaranya entah kenapa sedikit senang.

"..." gadis kecil itu menggeleng,

"Coalnya kan Haluki juga ingin jalan-jalan cama kelualganya, jadi Hana tidak ingin mengganggu Haluki."

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto tertegun dengan ucapan putri mereka, setahu mereka tadi Hana sebegitu inginnya berjalan-jalan dengan Haruki dan sekarang. Gadis kecil ini sepertinya memikirkan keadaan putra Sakura dan Sasuke itu.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi keduanya memeluk erat Hana, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Wah~ ternyata putri kita sudah bisa berpikir seperti itu, benarkan Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Un, Kami bangga denganmu sayang~" ujar Hinata,

Mata Lavender Hana berbinar-binar ketika kedua orang tuanya ini memujinya, dia benar-benar senang, "Benal _Touchan, Kaachan?!"_

"Iya, sebagai hadiahnya nanti _Tousan_ akan membelikan ice cream kesukaanmu!"

"Eh?! Kyahaha! _Aligatou Touchan, Kaachan_!" Hana berbalik memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul : 08.00 a.m.**

"Ayo _Kaachan_!" seru Hana di depan gerbang rumahnya, tangan mungil gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Kini gadis kecil itu sudah siap untuk jalan-jalan pagi bersama kedua orang tuanya, dengan memakai pakaian olahraga berwarna biru, dan sebuah sepatu mini berwana pink bergambar kartun kesukaannya. Naruto dengan pakaian olah raganya yang berwarna putih biru, serta rambutnya yang masih sedikit acak-acakan, tidak menghilangkan ketampanannya.

Sedangkan Hinata, wanita itu masih sibuk mengunci rumah mereka, Ia kini memakai pakaian olahraga panjang berwarna lavender, rambutnya yang tadi tergerai sekarang terikat rapi.

"_Ha'i, Ha'i_~" setelah selesai mengunci dan memastikan semuanya pintu tertutup, wanita itu segera menghampiri putri serta suaminya yang sudah menunggu disana.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOo**

**Taman Konoha~**

**Setelah memerlukan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki, akhirnya ketiga orang itu sampai juga.**

Sebuah taman yang cukup besar dan tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Uzumaki, Hana berlari kecil ketika sampai di sana. Matanya mencari-cari penjual ice cream yang ia incar sejak tadi, tapi sebelum itu..

"Hana, Kita harus olahraga dulu baru setelah itu baru beli ice creamnya." Ujar Hinata, dan dapat ia lihat kini wajah Hana meredup, dan pipinya mengembung kecil.

"Tapi _Kaachan_~" Ia memohon pada _Kaasannya_ dengan jurus andalannya tadi,

"Eiit~ itu tidak akan mempan pada _Kaasan_~" ucap Hinata cepat. Naruto terkikik geli melihat wajah kaget putrinya sekarang.

"Ayo, _Kaasanmu_ benar, nanti kalau sudah lelah baru kita beli ice cream sebanyak-banyaknya!" seru laki-laki pirang itu,

Mendengar pernyataan polos sang suami Hinata langsung menyikut perut Naruto pelan, "Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau Hana nanti membeli ice cream kebanyakan, dia bisa sakit!" bisik Hinata kesal.

"Eh?" Naruto menepuk keras keningnya, sepertinya gara-gara keasyikan ia jadi terlalu heboh, laki-laki itu berniat membatalkan ucapannya tadi pada Hana, namun...

"Hana, tadi.."

"Yei! Es kelim tunggu aku!" Hana sudah berlari dengan semangat di depannya mereka, wajahnya yang tadi murung langsung berubah ceria.

"Naruto-kun! Nanti kalau Hana sakit, tak akan kumaafkan!" seru Hinata seraya mengejar anak perempuannya itu.

**...**

Sudah tiga puluh menit keluarga Uzumaki masih berlari-lari bersama mengelilingi taman Konoha sebanyak dua kali, Hana yang tentu saja tidak tahan. Langsung merengek minta di gendong oleh Naruto, dan alhasil ketiga orang itu pun memilih untuk beristhirahat sejenak.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sejak berjalan tadi melihat-lihat apakah ada sahabatnya itu disana merasa gembira karena sepertinya mereka tidak ada. Tapi..

"Ah! Haluki!" seruan Hana sontak membuat laki-laki pirang itu hampir terjatuh kalau saja dia tidak ingat kini tengah menggendong Hana.

"Tadi Hana bilang apa?" tanya Hinata.

Tangan mungil Hana menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pohon besar, dan disana terlihat seorang wanita berambut pink, laki-laki berambut raven serta anak kecil berambut sama dengan laki-laki itu tengah bersantai di bawah pohon.

Naruto tarik kembali kata-katanya tadi...

Hana langsung saja merengek untuk turun, "_Touchan,_ turunin Hana dong?" pintanya.

Naruto berniat menggeleng keras, tapi tepukan Hinata membuatnya sedikit kaget, "Naruto-kun, tadi bukannya sudah berjanji akan membiarkan Hana main bersama Haruki~" ujar wanita itu, mengerling jahil padanya.

"Ta..tapi."

"_Touchan_~"

Dan dengan terpaksa lagi, karena dia tipe orang yang tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. "Hah~ baiklah, tapi biar _Tousan_ tetap menggandeng tanganmu." Ujarnya masih setengah keras kepala.

"Oke! Ayo cepat jalannya _Touchan_!" seru Hana tak sabar, tangan mungilnya menarik-narik tangan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto, hanya bisa menunduk lemas. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak terbuai dengan dua _puppy eyes_ kedua perempuan ini~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haluki!" suara teriakan cempreng membuat pemuda kecil yang tadi masih asyik bercanda dengan _Tousannya_ itu menoleh cepat ke sumber suara tadi.

Manik Emeraldnya langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Ah! Hana-chan!" serunya tak kalah senang. Pemuda kecil itu segera beranjak dari posisinya tadi dan berlari mendekati Hana. Sasuke yang berniat menghentikan kelakuan putranya terhenti seketika begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum menakutkan padanya.

'Hah~' desahnya dalam hati.

Naruto juga begitu, Ia berniat tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada Hana, tapi begitu melihat wajah memohon Hinata. Dengan terpaksa ia melepas tangan mungil itu. Dan alhasil Hana berlari cepat menjauhinya, menghampiri Haruki.

"Hinata~ masa Hana lebih memilih Haruki dibanding _Tousannya_~" rengek Naruto, Hinata sweatdrop tanpa aba-aba.

"Hah~ iya, iya, ayo kita dekati Sakura-chan dan Sasuke." Ucap Hinata kemudian menggandeng tangan kekar suaminya itu,

"Kalau digandeng olehku tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya wanita indigo itu seraya mengedipkan mata sekilas.

"Eh, Te..tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Ayo!" Naruto jadi gugup melihat sifat istrinya yang entah kenapa malah berbalik darinya.

"Hihihi~ baguslah~"

**...**

"_Ohayo_ Sakura-chan, Sasuke~" ujar Hinata ketika sudah berada dekat dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Senyum di wajah cantik Sakura terlihat jelas, "_Ohayo_ Hinata, Naruto! Tadi Hana menelpon Haruki lho~" ucap wanita merah muda itu senang.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, Ia segera duduk disamping sahabatnya itu untuk mengisthirahatkan kakinya. "Iya, tadi juga Hana membangunkanku dan mengatakan kalau ingin mengajak Haruki ke taman ini~"

"Oh, benarkah~"

**...**

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidak bisa memasuki arah pembicaraan istri mereka, yah _Girl's Talk_ dimulai~

Kedua laki-laki itu saling menatap putra dan putri mereka,

"_Dobe_, kenapa tadi Hana menghubungi Haruki?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Kau pasti tahu kan alasannya dari Haruki, kenapa tidak ditanya?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Hn,"

"Hei.."

"Apa?"

"Apa Itachi_-nii_ marah ketika kita terlambat dua hari lalu?" pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke terdiam lama, terlihat sekali kalau laki-laki raven itu terkejut.

"Tidak usah dibahas. Kalau kau?" Keringat dingin perlahan turun dari kening Sasuke,

"Hah~ sama sepertimu, untung saja ada Shion. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku masih tidak bisa bergerak sampai hari ini~" ucap sedikit gugup.

"Hn, itu gara-gara Hana."

Mendengar kata Hana, Naruto menoleh kesal melihat wajah Sasuke, "Hei! Jangan menyalahkan putriku yang manis!" serunya.

"Hn, memang benar~"

"Justru Haruki yang ingin dekat-dekat dengan putriku kan?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Huh! _Teme,_ tidak mungkin putriku itu suka dengan putramu yang punya rambut pantat ayam sepertimu itu!"

"Heh~ daripada Hana yang punya rambut berwarna aneh sepertimu."

Manik Saphire dan Manik Onyx saling bertatapan, kilatan-kilatan kesal terpancar dari keduanya. Sakura dan Hinata yang melihat keadaan suami mereka mendesah panjang, dan memilih tidak ikut campur. Mereka terlalu lelah dengan perdebatan kedua laki-laki yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

"Apa katamu? Rambutmu itu justru lebih aneh."

"Hn,"

"Hei jangan hanya ber 'hn' saja!" laki-laki pirang itu mencubit keras pipi putih Sasuke, membuat si empunya mengerang.

"_Dobe_, lepas!" Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah, malah berbalik mencubit pipi Naruto.

"_Teme!_!"

"_Dobe!_!"

"..."

"Lihat, sepertinya Paman Sasuke dan Paman Naruto sedang asyik sekali, benarkan anak-anak?" suara seseorang membuat kedua orang yang tadi sedang asyik bertengkar langsung melepas cubitan mereka masing-masing dan menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"Iya _Touchan_ dan Paman Cacuke cedang main apa cih?" mata Lavender Hana menatap bingung kedua laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Kita boleh ikut main tidak?" ujar Haruki.

"..."

Sasuke serta Naruto seketika itu membelalakkan mata mereka tak percaya, di depan mereka kini berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Dan detik itu juga..

"Gaara?!"

Gaara yang senang melihat kekagetan sahabat-sahabatnya itu tersenyum kembali, "Lama tak bertemu Sasuke, Naruto~"

Sakura dan Hinata yang mendengar teriakan suami mereka memanggil nama Gaara, langsung ikut menoleh.

"Eh?! Gaara, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya kedua wanita itu bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukannya kau berada di Suna sekarang?" tanya Naruto, laki-laki pirang itu membiarkan putrinya bermain dengan Haruki, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Setahu mereka sahabatnya ini sudah lama berada di Suna karena ikut andil dalam pekerjaan yang di dapatkan oleh Shikamaru, kekasih _Nee-channya_ itu.

"Yah, urusanku disana sudah selesai, jadi lebih baik aku kembali saja~" jawabnya, seraya menyenderkan badannya di pohon besar itu.

Hinata dan Sakura langsung saja menanyakan tentang sahabat pirang mereka, "Lalu mana Temari, kenapa dia tidak ikut kesini?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"_Nee-chan_ masih ada disana." Dan jawaban Gaara sukses membuat Hinata dan Sakura menunduk sedih, mereka kira bisa bertemu dengan wanita pirang itu setelah sekian lama. Gaara yang melihat itu menghela napas panjang.

"Tenang saja, minggu depan aku jamin mereka berdua akan datang ke Konoha~" ujarnya cepat.

"Eh?! Benarkah?! Kenapa kau tahu Gaara?" pekik Sakura senang.

"Sebelum kita membahas itu," Gaara tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata, hal itu tentu saja membuat kedua laki-laki di sana tersentak kaget.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Hinata?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah pada wanita indigo di hadapannya sekarang itu.

"Un, Aku baik-baik saja Gaara~" jawab Hinata seraya menatap manik Jade milik laki-laki yang sudah lama tak ia temui ini.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah tampan Gaara, Ia refleks ingin mengacak-acak puncak kepala Hinata sebelum...

"Gyaa! Gaara apa yang mau kau lakukan pada istriku!" teriakan Naruto yang membahana kontan membuat kedua orang itu tersentak kaget, laki-laki pirang itu langsung memeluk erat Hinata. Seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskan wanita itu lagi

"Na..Naruto-kun.."

"Hah~ kau tetap tak berubah Naruto~"

"Apa!"

"..."

Manik Jade Gaara kini beralih pada Sakura, laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil sebelum...

"Kudengar kau mengandung lagi Sakura?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura mengangguk senang, tangannya menepuk kecil perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar. "Iya, sebentar lagi Haruki akan punya adik baru~" jawabnya.

"Boleh kusentuh anak kecil di perutmu itu?" pintanya kembali.

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak kaget, sebelum...

"Hn, Jangan macam-macam kau Gaara." Suara bariton Sasuke kini berada tepat di depannya, ternyata lak-laki raven itu tak kalah cemburunya dengan Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke memeluk Sakura sampai-sampai wajah wanita itu terbenam di dada bidang suaminya itu.

"..." Gaara terdiam, melihat sikap sahabat-sahabatnya yang tidak berubah, mau tak mau membuatnya...

"..."

"Hmmph, Hahahaa~ ternyata kalian tetap tidak berubah Sasuke, Naruto!" seru laki-laki merah itu sambil menahan tawanya.

"..."

Sasuke maupun Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat sikap Gaara yang benar-benar terbalik dengan sikap datarnya tadi, "Gaara!" kedua orang itu meneriakkan namanya bersamaan, dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi mengejar laki-laki merah itu.

"Awas kau!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hahaha~"

Sekarang baik Hinata maupun Sakura tak bisa menahan gelak tawa mereka, ketika melihat Sasuke yang sejak dulu selalu bertampang datar sekarang wajahnya memerah sekali, Naruto yang wajahnya tidak kalah memerahnya dari Sasuke. Gaara yang hanya bisa tertawa dan memilih berlari dari kejaran kedua sahabatnya itu, sampai...

"Hah~Hah~Hah~" laki-laki merah itu menarik napas sebentar, dan perlahan mendekati Sakura dan Hinata yang masih tertawa melihatnya.

"Hah~ sebelum aku menjadi daging cincang, Aku ingin memberikan kalian ini~" ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya.

"Apa itu?" tanya sakura bingung.

"Kuharapan kalian datang ya, dan untuk sekarang rahasiakan dulu dari kedua orang itu~" ucap Gaara sekali lagi, Ia segera memberikan dua buah surat kecil pada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Gaara! Awas kau!" suara teriakan Naruto serta Sasuke semakin keras, membuat laki-laki itu bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

"Gawat!"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _Jaa!_!" Gaara segera berlari keluar dari taman sebelum sempat melihat reaksi Sakura dan Hinata ketika melihat isi surat itu.

"Memang surat apa ini?"

"I..iya, tadi Gaara bilang datang kemana?" sahut Hinata.

Kedua wanita itu bersamaan membuka surat kecil di tangan mereka masing-masing, sampai...

"..." keduanya terdiam melihat tulisan yang tertera disana.

"_Kuso_! Dia kabur _Teme_!"

"Hn, awas kau." kedua laki-laki itu menarik napas mereka dalam-dalam, melihat kedua wanita itu tidak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Sakura, tadi apa yang di berikan Gaara padamu?"

"Iya, tadi rasanya dia memberikan kalian berdua sesuatu?"

"..." Sakura dan Hinata masih terdiam, sepertinya kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki merah itu tidak bisa mereka penuhi karena tanpa sadar..

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"Eh! Gaara akan menikah seminggu lagi!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

Sasuke serta Naruto yang mendengarkan teriakan istri mereka tentu saja lebih kaget, jadi kedatangan Gaara ke Konoha bukan hanya sekedar bersantai saja, melainkan untuk memberikan kartu pernikahannya?!

Detik itu juga kedua laki-laki tampan itu..

"APA?! Kenapa dia baru memberitahu kita sekarang!" Berteriak dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang sebahu kini menatap bingung kekasihnya dari dalam mobil, Ia bingung melihat laki-laki merah itu mendekatinya dengan napas terengah-engah. Tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekesalan malah sebaliknya, wajah Gaara terlihat sangat senang.

**Krek,** pintu mobil terbuka perlahan, laki-laki merah itu segera duduk seraya mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Tadi kau sedang apa Gaara-kun?" tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Hah~ tidak apa-apa, hanya mengadakan sedikit reunian saja." Jawabnya.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?"

"Hn, sudah~"

"Kenapa Gaara-kun tidak mau mengenalkanku dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya wanita itu sekali lagi, kini ada raut sedih di wajah cantiknya. Melihat hal itu tangan kekar Gaara segera menepuk lembut puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Di pernikahan nanti aku ingin membuat mereka terkejut ketika melihatmu~" ucapnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, jadi jangan cemberut seperti itu, Matsuri."

Wanita bernama Matsuri itu terkikik geli, dan entah kenapa ia mengangguk kecil, "Hihihi~ aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-temanmu~"

"Hn, ayo kita berangkat ke tempat selanjutnya." Gaara kembali menghidupkan mobilnya dan mengendarai kendaraan itu menjauh dari taman.

"_Ha'i~_"

Jadi kalian sudah tahu kan kenapa Gaara bisa tiba-tiba berada di Konoha?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan Haruki dan Hana yang melihat ketidakelitan orang tua mereka, hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"_Nee~_ Haluki."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa _Touchan dan Kaachan_ kita belteliak cepelti itu?" tanyanya.

Sedangkan Haruki yang ditanya hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu, dan..

"Mungkin macalah olang tua, Kita tidak ucah ikut campul." Jawabnya, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"Cucah ya jadi olang tua~" desah Hana,

"Iya~"

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Minna Mushi balik lagi, satu persatu karakter yang dulu sudah kembali lagi. Dan kali ini adalah Gaara, kira-kira siapa lagi setelah itu? XD

Oh, iya karena sepertinya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan Mushi udah nggak bisa update cepat lagi, jadi kalau ada yang menunggu fic Mushi yang lainnya. _Gomen _belum bisa di lanjutin dulu untuk waktu dekat ini *bow* :)

Nah untuk yang menanyakan umur Hana dan Haruki,

Hana Uzumaki : 4 tahun

Haruki Uchiha : 3 tahun, (makna nama Haruki itu diambil dari nama pohon musim semi yang cocok sekali dengan nama Sakura :)

**Big Thanks too :**

**Akira no Rinnegan****, ****Black market**** , ****Momo yamanaka****, ****Bubble bee****, ****Ymd, ****bala-san dewa****, ****hime-chan1301****, ****Zeri Nomi****, ****Devil Clown****, ****Audhitaputri****, Guest****, ****JeastTheNinja, Manguni****, ****viii-chan, zoccshan, NH lovers, Guest 1, Guest 2, MORPH, ****wafihidayatulloh****, Alyads****, ****Guest**** 3, ****imink-chan, ****Chimunk****, ****Bunshin Anugrah ET****, neko chan****, ****Guest**** 4, ****naruhina naruhina 35****, ****ujhethejamers****, ****hanako shizuka****, ****Ilysm Hime bye Waone, Inoue Kazeka, ZF-Kun, lavender for orange, tsukihime4869, ****AnnisaIP****, Mr. Xavier, Namikaze Anwar, Ryn NaruHina, seiichi hikaru, ****Tantei Fath, Wim are, mihae-chan, ****Hikaru Reisa****, ****Audhitaputri****, ****eureka eklesius****, ****eliza halianson****, Akane Uzumaki****, ****Guest 5, ****zielavenaz96****, diella, ****Misti Chan****, ****akbar123****,**** Mara15, fujisawa suzuchan, ****Kyuubi no Baka****, Alyads, ****Restyviolet****, and all silent readers~ **

_Answer :_

Adiknya Hana : Mushi akan munculin nanti ya, ditunggu aja :)

Reunian bersama : Wah! Ide bagus, tapi hanya beberapa dari mereka saja yang baru punya anak :) nanti akan Mushi buat kok, tapi untuk yang sekarang reunian sama Gaara dulu XD

Mengenai Romance berkurang? Huee! Mushi sepertinya udah habis stock keromantisan NaruHina. Mushi harap di chap ini romancenya sudah bagus nyehehe :D

Panjangin lagi : Kalau untuk masalah ini Mushi belum tahu bisa atau nggak ya hehe XD

Konfliknya nanti Mushi buat di dua chap selanjutnya, ini berkaitan dengan pekerjaan Ino sekarang XD

Liburan sekeluarga : Wuah! Iya, iya pasti Mushi buat kok, _Arigatou_ buat idenya TOT7

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
